What's Going On?
by phantomlover101
Summary: What happens when Jake comes back from Antartica? What happens when Rico really figures out Miley's seceret? What is in the 'Kay' bag Miley saw her dad holding? All in this ONE story. Extreme Jiley, a little Loliver at the end! Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Going On?**

**Chapter 1 **

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I rolled over at looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. Today was the morning I have been waiting for! Jake is coming back from Antarctica!

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Dad. I am going down to the beach with Lilly. OK?"

"That's fine, bud." Dad said.

_Yes!_ I said to myself. _Jake is supposed to be there today! I finally get to see him again!_

So, I left for the beach, hopping to see Jake while there.

**At the Beach**

"Lilly. There he is! Let's go talk to him" I said, pulling Lilly over to Rico's.

"I thought that you guys were just friends." Lilly said confused.

"Friends can be happy when a friend gets back from along trip, can't they?"

"If you would be running to the beach to greet me at 8:00 in the morning, then I would say, yes, you should." Lilly answered.

So, we ran down to greet Jake, but before we got to him, a huge crowed ran up to him! Lilly and I had to go through the crowed just to say "Jake! It's Miley. Get out of the crowed and come find us," then we got pushed out of the way by some of his fans!

"Wow. That new movie really made Jake famous!" Lilly said.

"Ya think?"

About 5 minutes later, the crowed got tired of seeing Jake just sitting on a bench

doing nothing, and left. Jake walked over as soon as they all left.

"Miley! I am so glad to see you again! You too Lilly!" Jake cried happily as he walked, with his arms out, ready to have a hug.

"Jake! I am so glad that you are finally back! It feels like it has been forever!" I said to Jake.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for leaving again." Jake said. "I haven't really been able to stay to long. But, I have decided to not be in a movie unless Hannah Montana is in it" Jake said with a wink.

"Yeah. If she was in a movie with you, we would all be able to be together. Maybe if you tell all the directors, which want you to be in a movie, that you won't act if Hannah Montana is in the movie. Then you and I and 'Lola' will all be together! But, that probably won't happen for a while, since you were just in a movie." I babbled on and on.

"WAIT! If you want to do that, I can call back that director that called me yesterday and say that I will only act if Hannah is in the movie. I will call you later for all the info. See you later!" Jake said and ran of the beach.

"Well, I guess we just wait." Lilly said.

What the teens didn't know was that Rico was sitting around, listening to what they were saying.

"Hum. I wonder why Miley knows what Hannah Montana is doing." Rico wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's P.O.V. **

"So, you are saying that I get to star in a movie with Jake. But, there will be one scene with Michaela! Why? Why?!" I cried. I do _not_ want Michaela in the movie with Jake and me. I just wanted it to be me and Jake!

"Miley. Some times you have to work with the people you don't want to work with. You can try to get her off the movie, but the caller said that Michaela accepted first! It may be a little harder to get her fired. Try all you want." Dad said.

**The next day**

"I can't believe that the director said that Michaela has to be in the movie! Did he say that there has to be two pop stars in the movie?" Lilly asked Miley the next day.

"Michaela only has one scene, but it is at the very end. So, I asked the director if Michaela will only be at the set when we are ready to do her number." I explained to Lilly.

"If she knows that Jake is in the movie, then she will be there when ever she can! Hopefully, if you and Jake get back together, she won't be in the way." Lilly said, trying to convince me to get back with Jake.

"Lilly. Have you been talking to Jake lately?" I asked, suspiciously. "If you have then did he say anything about getting back together?"

"Well, he did say that he still has feelings for you…" Lilly caught herself. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

_OMG! He still has feelings for me!! _"Um, if you see him, tell him I want to talk to him. I guess." I could feel my face getting red.

"Well, he has to do an interview for a magazine today, then he has to go on a two day vacation with his family…" I could tell Lilly was making this up as she went. "Then, he has to go shoot for his movie."

"Lilly. Why would he tell you all of this, but if he still has feelings for me, he would also tell me!" Lilly's face was starting to get red.

"Well, he does have an interview today, but he tolled me to stall till the magazine came out tomorrow."

"What is he going to say in that interview?" I asked quickly.

"He didn't tell me. All he said was to stall for time. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Plus, he tolled me to not let you near Rico's, for some reason."

"That means that he is doing the interview at Rico's! Let's get over there A.S.A.P.!" And we ran down to Rico's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a stool in front of Rico's, ready to start my interview. The interviewer was taking forever.

"Ok. I am finally ready!" The interviewer said, and we started.

Everything went fine. The questions were easy to answer. They were mostly about the movie. Then, I saw Miley and Lilly coming up to Rico's. I thought I asked Lilly to keep Miley away from Rico's. Shoot! I forgot that Lilly can't keep secrets!

I guess the interviewer saw that I was looking at Miley and Lilly and she said, "Do you currently have a crush or do you have a girlfriend?"

Apparently, I most of looked like I was wanting to go over there to talk to them or something. Well, I did want to go and talk to her. But I said, "I do have a crush on someone. I have a crush on…" Who should I say! Miley is standing right there! Plus, Miley and I would have to spend time together while Hannah and I would have to make the movie! "I have a crush on… Hannah Montana."

I looked over to see what was on Miley's face. I could tell she was surprised. _Great! Now I have to say that I really like her! _I thought.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_O.M.G! He said that he likes Hannah me! That means…that means…_

"Miley. Did you just hear what Jake said?" Lilly screamed.

I saw Jake stand up and walk over. _Why? Why do we have to talk here? _

"Hi, Miley. I know you heard what I said. I said that because… I wanted them off of me and if I said I like you, then we would have to spend time together on and off the set, and you are already in the movie, so it would be a little to hard to do." Jake went on and on, half to himself, half to Miley.

Of course, since they are at Rico's, Rico was there and started to spy. "Why is Jake saying that Miley is in the movie? Hannah Montana and Michaela and a few other girls are in it, but not Miley. She isn't even going to go to Egypt."

"I understand Jake, but Lilly said that you still…"I started but was interrupted.

"Miley. Don't listen to what I tolled Lilly. I just wanted her to keep you away from the interview. I don't know why. Let me make it up to you, Miley. Let's go for a walk on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just to let you know, Rico is following the 'couple' and listening to everything they are sayin.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

So, I asked her to take a walk on the beach with me. Now what am I suppose to do? How am I going to tell her I do still have feelings for her? How?

"So, Jake. Why did you tell the reporters that you like me?" Miley asked me.

"Um. I don't know. Actually, because if I tolled them who I like, then they would say that I like my ex." _Great. Now she knows that I like her._

"Jake. Do you still like Holly (From the episode "People who use people")?" Miley asked with a sad and questioning face. She really thinks that I like Holly? What can I say? That I still like her and I've been lying to her all this time?

"It's ok if still you like Holly. She's a nice girl, and you both are stars. It's probably better to like her, since if you like me, we wouldn't be able to be together too often. Well, because of both of us being in the movie."

"Miley, I…"

"I gotta go." And she ran off, towards Rico's.

Great. Now what am I going to do? She thinks that I like Holly. How am I going to tell her that I like _her _not the other side of her, Hannah.

"Well, I will have a lot of opportunities to tell her during the movie is being filmed." I said and walked off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

What Jake and Miley didn't know was that Rico had been spying and thinking about what they said.

"Ok, this is confusing. Either Miley is a close friend of Hannah's, or Miley is somehow Hannah Montana. I will have to follow Miley and find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Jake likes Holly again. If anyone, I thought he still likes me. Well, because he did say Hannah Montana. All well. I will…WAIT! I can talk to Lilly! She might know who he really likes!

So, I ran to the phone that is in my room, and I quickly dialed in Lilly's number. It rang and rang and rang. Finally, Lillyanswered the phone.

"Hi, Lilly! It's Miley. Can I talk to you for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked.

"Well you said that you have been talking to Jake lately, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did he tell you who he likes? 'Cause I think that he likes Holly, but Hannah thinks that he likes both sides of me. He did say that he likes _Hannah _and that is the other side of me…" I just kept going on and on.

"Miley. Calm down. Yes, Jake does like you. He said he likes Hannah because you were around when he was about to say that he likes you. I talked to him when he came back to Rico's."

"Oh." _Oh. How was that going to help me?_

"He told me to call you and tell you that he wants to talk to you again. I guess he is going to tell you the truth."

"Thanks Lilly. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye" and we hung up the phone.

Why does Jake want to talk to me? Does he still like me? Will he ask he back out. Wait. If he does that, what will I say?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

**At Rico's (**of course Rico is there :)

_ Ok. I called Lilly and asked her to call Miley to ask her to come down here. I really hope she comes. _I thought to myself. _I hope Miley understands._

Then I saw Miley walking down the beach. She looked like she was thinking real hard. So, I ran down the beach to see her.

"Miley. Hey I'm glad you came. Did you get the message from Lilly, to come here?"

"Yeah" she said in a sad voice. "I wanted to know if it was _true_. Do you really like Holly?"

"Yeah, about that. I… I froze up when I saw you and when the interviewer asked that question. I… I said Hannah because you need more fans, and if you are 'dating' me, then you would get more fans." _Why did I say that? Hannah Montana has plenty of fans!! Now she knows I am lying. _

"Jake. Lilly told me, again, that you didn't say that you like me because I was around. If I wasn't around, what would you have said?" she looked at me, like she wanted me to say that I like her, but all at the same time she looked at me like she wanted me to say Holly, or some other girl.

So, I said, "I would have said that I like you. I just wanted to say it in the magazine so we wouldn't have to go face to face, like this. But know the whole world thinks I like Hannah Montana."

"Me." she said softly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just easier to play out that Jake and Hannah are together. I'm sorry." Jake whispered.

"I understand. I gotta go. I guess I will see you later." She said and she walked away.

"Bye!" I yelled, but she didn't say anything back. Great! Now she is mad at me!

**Miley's P.O.V.**

He likes me! He just admitted it to me, in my face. He was brave enough to admit it! I am so happy! I get to see him during the movie and all! I need act mad around him when ever I see him! Hehehe!

So, I ran home, ready to call Lilly and Oliver.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Then, Rico poped out from behind a bush.

"Ok. This is really weird. I really think something is going on that I don't know about. That makes me mad! Miley has to have a double life as... as... OMG!!!! It makes a lot of sence now! All those songs about a double life. Miley is Hannah! Ohhh. I've got an idea!" and Rico runs to a phone booth.(or something like that.)

* * *

Sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer:)

princessg12


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rico's P.O.V.**

I finally figured it out! I know that she has to be Hannah Montana! She has to be.

So, I ran down to a pay phone. I just had to call one person. Michaela.

"Yes. I would like to speak to Michaela. It is about Hannah Montana." Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should blackmail her again. Let's see how Michaela would take it. Finally Michaela picked up the phone.

"What do you want? I only want to talk if it is dirt about Hannah Montana." Michaela said into the phone.

"This is dirt about Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart."

"Miley? What dirt do you have against my BFF?"

"If you say that Miley is your BFF, then you are saying that Hannah Montana is your BFF." I explained to Michaela.

"What are you talking about? They are two totally different people." Michaela said confused.

"Will only explain, if I can prove it is true. Ok. I will call back. By the way, my name is Rico. I will call back soon." and I hung up.

Maybe I should keep it a secret. I mean, if she hasn't told anyone but her friends, then maybe she doesn't want to tell.

I can go talk to her. Wait, if I do that, she will get upset. NO. I will pretend to tell Michaela Miley's secrete, only if I can get some dirt from her. Then I will hang up the phone and not tell her. Then I will have dirt on both pop stars.

But what will I do with all of that trash?

I thought about all the possibilities on the way home.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Few weeks later**

Just to clarify, Rico didn't do a thing. He has been busy doing other things for a few weeks.

Any ways, Miley has been acting sad around Jake, but told Lilly what was going on and asked Lilly to keep it a secrete.

"I'll try, but you know how I am with secretes…"

"Lilly. You have kept my secrete, about my other life. How can you keep that one, but not any other secrete. That is really frustrating, isn't it?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Listen. I know it sounds crazy, but that is just how it is. Oh, by the way. I would watch out for Rico. He has been following us like a hawk. He must know something." and they walked to Miley's house.

**I tried to get the chapter as long as I could. I could also use some help. I need your **

**advice about Rico. Should he tell Michaela and Michaela tell the world or what? I **

**didn't really think about that part. Oops. ******** Please review what you think! Please!!!**

**Princessg12 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Miley's House**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe tomorrow, we will be going to Egypt to film that movie. Lilly. Do you have every thing packed?" I asked in the phone. Lilly was supposed to come over to spend the night before we leave. "I don't want you to forget something and then remember that you forgot it when we are in the middle of nowhere!"

"Don't worry! My mom and I went over it a thousand times! Is there going to be a hotel where we are going? Because I need some sorta power source to charge my phone!" Lilly always has an excuse so she can use some sorta light or something.

"Don't worry! I need lights plugged in somewhere for my make-up vanity and every thing that goes with that! Hannah has to wear a lot of make-up if she is that Egyptian goddess. Oh, I forget her name. But, Jake is playing the god, Osiris. So, I have to be his 'wife'. Oh, her name is Isis. An easy name to spell!"

"Have you memorized all of your lines yet?" Lilly asked.

"Almost! I will go over them in the plane on the way to Egypt! Well, I have to go say goodbye to a few people. Bye." and I hung up the phone.

**The next morning**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was 5:00 the next morning. Time to go to the airport.

Miley walked into the kitchen to see her dad at the table, looking at a bag. On it, was a word. It said 'Kay'.

"Dad. What are you doing with a 'Kay's' bag?" Miley asked.

"Uh, nothing. I mean, uh. It has a present in here for, someone." Mr. Stewart answered.

"Dad, is that for Lilly's mom. Are you going to marry her??" Miley cried.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!!" Mr. Stewart replied.

"Dad. We are leaving for Egypt today! Why can't you tell me?"

"Because, it may be for Hannah Montana after she is done in Egypt. You never know."

"Dad. I want to know if it is for Lilly's mom. Please?" Miley begged.

"I will tell you after the shooting! I don't want to say or hear another word about it. Ok?"

"Ok. I guess. It will be a long two months, then!" and she ran upstairs to get Lilly, Jackson, and all of her stuff.

As soon as Miley got to her room, she tolled Lilly about what happened.

"My mom wouldn't tell me how their relationship was going! She said that they are still together, but nothing more. I don't even know if they have kissed, yet. I wish I knew!" Lilly tolled Miley what she knows.

"Every time I ask my dad what happened, either he would smile and say it was great, or he would say that it was great, with his normal face. I wonder what is going on." Miley whined.

So, the girls got their stuff, grabbed Jackson, and ran to the car.

They drove to the air port in silence, well, except for Jackson's 'boy' noises.

_This is going to be a long ride to the air port! _Miley thought.

* * *

**Please Review more and I promise to write more, much faster! Thanks to everyone who _has_ reviewed! Thanks a lot.**

**Just to let you know, Rico isn't going to be in a few more chapters. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the story!!**

princessg12


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

**Private Hannah Montana Jet**

"I can't believe that the director sent a private jet to pick up Hannah Montana from the Malibu airport!" Lilly said to me, amazed.

"Actually, I think Jake persuaded the director to send this jet. He is all over you, sis. He, like came to my window last night to say that he can't wait to see you in Egypt! Plus, he throw a letter through a window saying he was sorry the other nigh. Miley, if you don't start to like this guy, and he finds out that he was talking to me…" Jackson was telling us.

_I can't believe that he would do that. I guess I should lighten up on him. I will tell him that I am sorry that I have been acting so weird and that we should act like a real couple._

"Listen, Jackson. I will talk to Jake and maybe he will leave _you _alone. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Listen. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"That's ok." I assured Jackson.

"It's time to 'costume' up! Hurry, we are almost there!" Dad yelled from the front.

"Lilly. When we get there, can you find Jake for me? I really need to apologize!" I asked Lilly

"Yeah, sure Mil… Hannah. I need to get used to calling you Hannah. I hate having to get used to calling you Miley one minute and then Hannah the next." Lilly replied.

"I really need to get used to answering to Hannah. I hate that also. Well, on to changing! I guess." and we went to the back to change into our 'other side' cloths.

**Off the plane**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The plane is finally here! I hope she is happy. For some reason she has been mad at me for the past few weeks.

Here is the plan. I will go over to the plane when it lands, give her flowers and choc... no she back fired me the last time I did that. What am I going to do? Maybe I should just flat up say that I like her and I want to go back out with her.

Yeah, I should just get embarrassed in front of everyone again. Perfect.

"Jake. We need you to show Hannah to her room and show her the set. I want my two 'love birds' to get the public's attention. Is that ok? Do you want to do that? No, I should have you confess on live TV. That would get a lot of attention!" The director really thought I like Hannah.

"That's fine. I just don't want to be embarrassed again. I need to just talk to her, by ourselves for awhile. Is **that **ok?"

"That's fine. Just get a lot of attention!" the director really wants this movie to be a hit!

So, I went down to the jet to see Hannah. She had just got off the plane. I ran up to meet her.

"Hi Hannah." Of course she has on her sun glasses.

"Listen, Jake." She started. "We really need to talk. I heard that you have been coming every night to my house! I didn't know till Jackson told me."

What? "What? I thought you called out 'Go away' last night." That is really confusing.

"You have been at Jackson's window every night! I have to admit, you are very dedicated!"

"M- I mean Hannah; I really wanted to speak to you. We **have **to act like a couple. I didn't mean to get you into this mess. We can always break up after the shooting is over, if you want to." I really want to stay together, but what if she doesn't accept me?

**Miley's (Hannah Montana) P.O.V.**

If this does work out, he wants to stay together! I hope this really works out!

* * *

**Please review! When I read them, I get inspired. Please, if you don't, I may get upset that no one is reviewing! Please, please, please _Review!!!!_ **

**Thanks for the reviews that were already sent!**

**princessg12**

**please review:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

So, Jake gave me a tour of the set and everything else. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, I was just thinking.

_What is going on at home with Rico? Does he know I'm Hannah Montana? What about dad? Is he going to propose to Mrs. Truscott? When is Michaela going to come? What is she going to do when she is here?_

I was right in the middle of thinking, when, apparently, Jake asked me a question.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Are you ok? You have looked like you're worried about something." Jake was the one who looked worried.

"Oh. Dad has been acting a little weird. I think he is going to propose to Lilly's mom."

"Don't you want to have Lilly as a stepsister?" Jake asked, confused.

"Yeah, but, I just can't believe that my dad would marry again. Even though it's been two years, I just don't think that he would marry again." I do want Mrs. Truscott to be Mrs. Stewart, but, I don't know.

"Did you talk to your dad about it?" Jake asked me.

"No. I asked him what was in the 'Kay' bag, but he didn't tell me." I said, gloomy.

"I'm sorry about that Mil- I mean Hannah. Darn, I have to get used to calling you Hannah now."

"When we are alone or with 'Lola', you can call me Miley. 'Lola' has the same problem." I was talking about Lilly.

"Lola? Who's that? I thought that your bodyguards name is Roxy." Jake asked, confused.

"No. Roxy is my bodyguard. Lola is Lilly's cover name. She usually has a purple, pink, blue, or white wig on."

"Wow. That is a lot to remember. Lola, Hannah. What's next? Your dad's name is… your manager."

"He is my manager! He decides what movies I should be in and concerts, you name it." I was trying to talk, but my stomach was growling, **really** loud!

"Wow. I think it's time to calm that thing down! Let's get to the dinning room to eat with everybody else."

So, we went outside to head for the hotel that is across the street.

**At dinner**

"So, Hannah; how do you like Egypt so far?" the director asked me.

"So far, it's great. Jake did a good impression of a tour guide. Thanks Jake and thank you Mr. Knuckles (the director) for telling Jake to point out all the beautiful set pieces."

"No problem. It was… fun." Jake said, looking at me.

"Well, we will start filming in two days. That gives everyone enough time to meet everyone, and memorize the script." Mr. Knuckles told the group.

That's great! Now _Lola_, Jake, and I can spend time together, and maybe I can talk something out of my dad!

**In the hotel room**

After dinner, Lilly and I went to our hotel room, we share a room. Until 11:00 we talked and talked.

"Do you think that you and Jake are going to get back together?" Lilly asked me.

"I don't know. I hope." Well, I do!

"Hey, do you think our parents are going to get married? Lilly asked, suddenly.

"Again, I don't know. I did see a 'Kay's bag in his hand. Unless, it is an old 'Kay' bag from when he married my mom, which was a long time ago."

"I doubt it. My mom wont breath a word about it, either! I wish she would!"

"Me, too." I said and I fell asleep.

* * *

**From now till... a while, I will write saying Hannah and Lola. I hope that dosen't confuse any of you!**

**Please review!!**

**princessg12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jake P.O.V.**

I must have slept in, because I heard a knock on the door and someone said, "Jake! It's getting late. You need to get up!"

So, I got up, slipped some clothes on, and ran to the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. Hannah was standing there waiting for me. She looked cute.

"Hi, Jake. Mr. Knuckles wanted me to get you. He said that you probably slept in." she laughed.

"Thanks Hannah. I will be out in a few minutes. Can you wait in the lobby?" I didn't want her to leave, but I had to take a shower, and everything.

"Sure. Hurry up, ok?" and she ran to the elevator.

Real quick, I showered, got dressed, and ran down stairs. When I got down there, I saw Hannah sitting on a chair, flipping through a magazine.

"So, you finally decided to get your butt down here." She was criticizing me!

"I'm sorry if I took decades, but we need to grab Lola and get some lunch!" and so, we went to the auditorium (where the movie is being filmed) to grab Lola and we went to 'Friday's', that was down the road.

"So, have you guys memorized your lines, yet?" Lola asked.

"I've had them memorized. So, I was just thinking about relaxing with my 'girlfriend' and her best friend." I joked with them. They were actually laughing!

Then, a bunch of photographers and camera men came up and started to bothering us!

"Just keep eating!" I whispered. "They'll go away soon."

So, we just sat there, and just stared at our food, basically.

Finally, they got bored of us just sitting there and annoying them, and they left.

"Let's go back to the hotel, or to the auditorium, just somewhere away from the paparazzi." Hannah said, sadly.

I could tell that Hannah didn't like the paparazzi. "I'm sorry that I said to come here for lunch. Let's go."

So, I paid for everyone's lunch, and we left.

On the way back, I heard Lola whisper to Hannah, "Do you think _someone _set us up?"

Maybe she thought it was me.

**The auditorium**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I wasn't mad at Jake. I felt bad for Jake. He was a little droopy on the way back. No, I was mad at the paparazzi. I hate when they follow me around and mess up my date! I really want to get this movie over with! Really bad. But, it would probably be helpful if Jake was really my boyfriend and we were closer.

We walked into the auditorium and my dad rushes up to me.

"Hannah. Where have you been?" he was all worried.

"Dad, I was spending time with my friends. We went down to Fridays to get something to eat. I know you are probably mad but I'm mad too, ok?"

"What's wrong, Hannah?" everyone was asking me.

"The dumb paparazzi! I want them to leave me alone! Plus, I think I made Jake really upset. I just don't think that I want to be in this movie any more."

By now, everyone was like, "You poor thing!" "Don't leave us!". All I did was start to cry.

I left the room to find Jake. I really, really, really, need to apologize.

* * *

**The next chapter is about the last chapter that I am going to do in Egypt. I hope that is fine. If I would do the rest of the movie, that would take all of my brain power (and all of my time!) Rico will be back in, in a few chapters.**

**I don't want to give to much away! LOL!**

**princessg12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I walk into the other room where Jake is. Of course he sees me crying.

"Hannah. What's wrong?" Jake asked as he rushed over to me. He looks so concern.

"The problem is me! I am having trouble with me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… I haven't been acting like a very good girlfriend, have I?"

"No, you have. Why?" he was lying I could tell.

"Because, I need to act like a better girlfriend. Jake, I'm sorry if I made you upset, earlier! I just feel awful." I started to cry really hard, now.

"Hannah. Do we need to talk about Miley and me?" He seems to always know what we need to talk about.

I nodded. So, he took me into his dressing room.

"What is going on?" he asked me, he looks very serious. He is so cute when he is serious!

"You and me." I whispered.

"I know, I know. We haven't been acting like a couple, have we?"

"Yeah, well… Jake, what was bothering you on the way back?" I need to know what was wrong with him earlier.

"I heard Lilly say something about someone setting us up and…" I cut him off.

"Jake. Lilly is just always like that. She always thinks that someone set us up. She wasn't talking about you setting us up. At lest I hope not. I hope she didn't worry you or anything." I hope Lilly didn't upset him!

"Hannah. Since we need to act more like a couple, we need to do something to let them think that we are really close. Do you have any ideas?" I could tell he thought of something.

"Of course, and since we really do have to act, we need to… to…" I didn't want to say it. What if he had different feelings?

"Kiss. Hannah, are you comfortable about doing that?" He was the one who didn't look to sure.

"Only if you are." I really want to kiss him, again.

"Ok. Let's go out there and act like we solved all of our problems." He looked so determined!

So, we went out there and we were holding hands. The next thing I knew, Jake said, "I hope you are feeling better," and he kissed me.

I think we stood there kissing forever. The director came in and yelled, "Hold that pose! We need to get that on film!" Real quick we stopped kissing. Jake was just staring at me, and I was staring back. The director stopped.

Then someone said that we had to start filming the movie and to get into position. _That was great! _

That night, Jake came up to say goodnight. We had to kiss again, so the photographers got a picture of us kissing. That may not be the best thing to do. All well. All that matters is that we kissed!

When Jake left, I got to spill the whole story to Lilly.

"So, I tolled Jake what was bothering me, and he tolled me what was bothering him. Then, he said to act more like a couple, we need to do something that shows that we are close! So, we kissed."

"I wish that I have a relationship like that!" Lilly said, dreamily.

We talked a little bit more and went to bed.

**The next morning**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up and went to get a shower and got dress.

When I got downstairs, I saw Hannah and Lola eating a quick breakfast. I went up and said "Good morning," to both, and sat down with them.

"Hi, Jake. We were just about to leave. We have a lot of work to do today, since we hardly did anything yesterday. I was hoping to get everything done really quickly, so that I can get home soon." _She is all about business, plus, she really wants to go home!_

"Ok. We need to get over there then." And we set off to the set, ready to act or 'tails' off.

**In the auditorium **

When we got to the auditorium, Hanna went in first, and I saw her staring at something. It was Michaela!

I knew that she was supposed to come, but she is here early. I know that Hannah is upset.

"Hi, Hannah. Hi, Jake. Hannah, can we talk?" and she pulled Hannah into a different room.

When Hannah got back, she was pale white.

* * *

**Here she is! Michaela is here! I hope you are happy I put her in early!**

**I finally have this chapter typed! My siblings have been hogging the computer! I will try to update again, ASAP! I promise!**

**The next chapter is the last in Egypt. They will be back in Malibu in chapter 14, I think. **

**Enjoy.**

**princessg12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated very fast, and I left you hanging. Well, here is the answer to all of your quetions!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Flash back**

_Hannah just got back from talking to Michaela. She was pale white._

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Hannah, what's wrong?" She looks scared.

"Michaela knows!"

"Knows? Knows what?" she's scaring me now.

"That I'm Miley! She's going to use it against me!" she was crying hard by now.

"Who told her? Who would do this to you?" I wanted to beat that person up. He/she has hurt my girl! That's not cool.

"Rico. He told her! He's been following me enough to figure it out! What am I going to do?"

"I'm so sorry? We have to be more careful now, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jake. I 'love' you."

"I 'love' you, too." And I kissed her on the head.

This is going to be a long few weeks!

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Rico tolled Michaela my secret! I can't believe it!

"Hannah, we are going to need you to start filming now!" Mr. Knuckles tolled me.

"Ok." And we started to get to work.

**That night**

That night, Michaela came up to Lola and me and said that she needed to talk to me again.

So, we went into a different room, and she said, "I can keep you secret, if… you let me take you role."

How could I say "no"? If I did, she would tell the world I'm Miley! I cannot let her do that. "That's fine. I will talk to the director." And I walked out of the room.

I must have been pale again, because Lola was all, "What happened? Are you ok?" So, I had to tell her. Then, I had to talk to the director.

"Hannah, why do you want to quite your part? You get to kiss Jake at the end!" the director really wants me to kiss Jake.

"I sorta want to just let Michaela have my role and I will take Michaela's. But, if she has to kiss Jake, then I might change my mind."

"Oh, you can still kiss Jake and have Michaela's part. I just have to rearrange the script a little, but that's it!"

"Great! Thanks a lot! Can you pretend that Michaela is going to kiss Jake, but I get there before Michaela can?" I hope he says yes!

"Sure. I would also like to teach that brat a lesson!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks!" I said and I ran off to think about all of today's events.

**Four weeks later**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

It was the last day of shooting. Tomorrow we will be going home! Today is also the day that I have to kiss on of the girls. The director wouldn't tell me if it is Hannah or Michaela. I hope it is Hannah!

Oh no! I forgot that Hannah and I have to break up! So, that Miley and I can go out when we get back home, maybe. She may not want to go back out.

It was almost time for the big scene; Michaela came out and snickered, "Hey Jakey! Guess who you get to kiss!" and was making kissy faces.

Great.

I have to sit on a chair that faced away from Michaela. She would cover my eyes and kiss me. I really don't want to do this. All well.

I sat down and the camera man said, "Rolling!". I sat up and waited.

Finally, 'Michaela' came over and covered my eyes and said "Guess who." But, it wasn't Michaela's voice, it was Hannah's. What is going on?

I said, "What's going on?" like I was suppose to, and I felt someone gently kiss my lips and she stayed there till someone yelled, "cut."

She lifts her hands off my eyes, and it **was** Hannah! Then, she pulled me into a huge hug.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"I switched places with Michaela. I knew you probably didn't want to kiss _her_." She sneered.

I was so glad; I pulled her into another hug.

**Later that day**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I could tell that Michaela was mad that I kissed Jake. She wanted revenge, I know it.

So, after the scene, Jake, Lola, and I went to get something to eat. Right now, Lola and I are packing, getting ready to go back home.

Jake tolled me earlier that we have to pretend to break up. I hope we can continue our relationship as Miley and Jake.

I hope.

**In the dinner room**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

When Hannah came into the dinning room, I could tell that she knew that we were going to 'break up'.

So, when we were done with dinner, I asked her if we could talk. She accepted, and we went outside.

"Hannah, you have been a great girlfriend," I was saying so everyone could hear. "But we need to break up. I'm sorry." Then, she started to cry. She's a really good actress!

"That's ok." And she went back into the dinning room, still crying.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I **was** a good actress, but I started crying, not only because that I had to, it was because Jake never said that we would get back together. I will probably never kiss his smooth, soft lips again. That is what kept me crying.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I haven't even started with Chapter 14, so it may be awhile. Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Back in Malibu**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I have been home for two days, and I haven't heard from Jake. I knew that we weren't going to get back together!

I tolled Lilly this. "Don't worry. He probably just got back from Egypt. Just give him some time!"

Lilly's probably right. I need to give Jake some space. I don't want him to rush or anything like that. But, I do wish that he would call.

Lilly must of saw the disappointment in my face, because she said, "Well, you will see him tomorrow at the premier. So, don't be to down."

Lilly always makes me feel better. No, wait, that's Jake. Man, I miss him!

**The night of the Premier**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Lola and I are at the premier, waiting for Jake. We have to act like we are still friends, even though, we are friends. I hope that we can get back together.

"Hannah, are you still dating Jake Ryan?" a reporter asked me.

"No, not any more. But, we are still really great friends!" well, we are!

Then Jake came up to me. Lola had already gone inside to get seats.

"Hey, Hannah! How are you?" He was acting like we haven't seen each other in years!

"Jake, I'm doing great! I've missed you, even though it's only been a few days!" I have really missed him!

"How bout we go inside and get some seats?"

"Ok, let's go!" and we ran inside.

**After the premier**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

After the premier and after everyone left, I wanted to talk to Miley. Not Hannah. I wanted to ask her back out.

So, we went out side and she took her wig off so I could really ask Miley. I can't do it in front of 'Hannah'.

"What's up, Jake. Is something wrong?" she looked excited, did she know that I was going to ask her back out? How would she?

"Miley. You know that we have been through a lot these past 2 months, and I just wanted to ask you… if you…" how do you ask your ex back out. I mean, who does?

"Jake, are you trying to say that you still love me, and everything you said in Egypt was for real?"

"Yeah, that is exactly what I'm trying to say. So, do you want to go back out?" I hope she says yes.

"Jake, I have always loved you. I just didn't know if you had the same feelings. So, yes. I do want to go back out with you, if you don't have to go film another movie."

"Of course I don't. And if our relationship is going perfect, then I am not doing movies for along time!"

**Miley's P.O.V.**

OMG! I couldn't believe that he still had feelings for me, and we are going back out!

I was so happy, I pulled him into a kiss. I love to kiss him.

* * *

**Later that night**

Lilly was spending the night, so, we got to my house, and I saw my dad asleep on the couch. That's not the weird part. Lilly's mom was right there, next to him. They were laying their heads on each others head and they were asleep!

Lilly's mouth dropped as soon as she saw this scene.

"What? What is my mom doing here?" she whispered.

"I have no clue." I replied, and we started to my room, but something caught my eye. Something shining.

I looked over at Mrs. Truscott, and she was wearing a ring on her ring finger.

I called Lilly over immediately. "Lilly, did your mom keep her ring on after your dad left?"

"No. She was so sad that she took it off and never put it back on. Why?"

"Because she is wearing a engagement ring! Look!" I pointed at her finger. That must be what was in the 'Kay' bag!

"OMG! Are they engaged?" Lilly half whispered, half yelled.

"Shhh! We can ask tomorrow. Let's go to bed." And we went upstairs.

We talked all night, thinking of what it would be like if they were going to get married.

I had completely forgot to tell Lilly about me and Jake.

* * *

**Here is Mr. Stewart and Mrs.Truscott together. The next chapter will tell if they are going to get married.**

**P.S. If you don't reveiw, I wont write!! Please review!!!!**

**princessg12**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The next day**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The next day, Lilly and I walked into the kitchen. When we got down there, we saw that our parents were awake and eating breakfast.

I think Lilly was about to ask her mom why she was here, when Mrs. Truscott ran over to Lilly.

"Oh, Lilly! Guess what. I'm getting married!! To Miley's father!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed to Lilly.

"OMG! No way! Miley, we are going to be sisters!" Lilly cheered.

"Yes!" and we hugged our parents. "Can we all go down to the beach to celebrate?" I want to remember this day.

"Sure, but Miley, isn't there something you might want to tell your future step mom?" my dad asked me, smiling.

I went over to him. "What do you want me to tell her?" I whispered.

"Your HM secret." Oh, my Hannah Montana secret.

"Mrs. Truscott, I have to tell you my biggest secret that no one but Lilly, Oliver, and Jake Ryan, know. I'm… I'm…" I had to think this over. My dad wanted me to. He made his decision, was I ready to make mine? I had to say it before I didn't. "I'm Hannah Montana."

She just stood there with her mouth open.

"Your dad did say that he was managing a star! I can't believe it is his own daughter, and that she is Hannah Montana! My future step daughter is Hannah Montana!" She is so surprised.

"But, mom, you can't tell anyone! This is her secret, and she wants to keep it a secret." Lilly is really sticking up for me!

"Ok. I can respect that. I don't want my child to hate me!" she laughed and pulled all four of us into a hug.

**At the beach**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

We all walked down to the beach, talking about the wedding and we found a perfect view of the ocean. So, we sat down.

It was beautiful. The waves washing over sand at a steady pace. The risen sun, in the bright, blue, cloudless sky. It was the perfect day.

We were sitting around, making sand castles together, and Jake came up to us.

"Hey, Jake. What are you doing here?" Miley asked him.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. So, what are you doing?" What is he talking about? Since when was Miley, Jake's girlfriend?

"Jake, I would like to introduce you to my future step mom. Her old name is Mrs. Truscott, but she will soon be Mrs. Stewart!!" Miley said, excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Truscott." Jake said as they shook hands.

"Wait. Since when were you and Jake going out?" I yelled, trying to hold back tears. I can't believe that she wouldn't tell me that she was dating one of the hottest teenage boys in the world!

"Didn't I tell you last night? He asked me last night, after the premier. I thought I tolled you."

"Well, you DIDN'T!!" I screamed at her, and I ran back to MY house.

"Wait, Lilly, don't be like this!" I heard Miley yell as she ran after me.

After awhile of running, I got tired of running, and I slowed down to a walk.

A little while later, I heard someone running behind me, but I didn't think it was who it was. It was Jake.

"Lilly, wait! What is going on? Why did you storm after Miley said that we were going out? What's going on?"

"I am just upset the she didn't tell me. She tells me everything to me! I just feel unimportant now!" I just started to cry. I still think that Jake is hott. I thought we would be able to have another chance. I guess I can try to get with Oliver.

"Lilly, Miley loves you like a sister! She probably forgot, that seems like her."

"Your right. We are going to be sisters, so I guess we should make up." And we started to walk back to the beach.

**Back at the beach**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw Lilly and Jake in the distance, I ran to them. "Lilly, are you ok?" I feel so bad that I forgot to tell her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were dating."

"I'm sorry. I thought I told you. I'm sorry; I hope you aren't very mad at me." I wanted this to be a happy day, not a sad day.

"It's ok. I'm over it now. Jake cheered me up on the way back. Thanks Jake."

"Your welcome. I guess I will leave you all alone for your family time. I will see you later, Miley." And he kissed me

"Yeah, I will see you later." I guess we will see him at school tomorrow.

* * *

**Just to let you know. I have never seen that episode with Lilly's mom and Miley's dad, so if I repeat anything, I'm sorry, just ignore it!**

**Please reveiw! I will put up another chapter, only if I get... 2 more reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

**phantomlover101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The next day**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

The next day, my mom and I picked up Miley from her house to take her to school.

My mom doesn't usually pick us up to take us to school or anything like that. Apparently she felt like she had to.

"I hope you two have a good day at school!" she called to us when we got to the school.

"Thanks, mom. We will see you after school!" I called, as Miley and I walked away from the car.

"I can't wait till the wedding! It is going to be so cool!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't wait! My mom said that it is going to be in about a week!" I can't wait!

We walked into school, and went to our lockers to get our things for our classes. Miley and I normally walk together to our first period.

When we rounded the corner, we saw Jake and Oliver talking. Oliver was looking cute, as usual.

"Hey, Jake! How are you?" Miley asked Jake after they kissed. I am so jealous. I wish Oliver would kiss me before first period.

"I'm doing fine. Hey, there is this party for celebrities. I was hoping that Hannah was coming?"

"Of course! And she is bringing her two best friends." Yes! I am going to a party! So is Oliver! Maybe I can get closer to Oliver!

"Great!" Jake said as he hugged Miley.

The bell rang for first period, so we all ran to our first period.

**After School**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I was looking for Lilly, because her mom was supposed to come pick us up. I turned the corner, and what do I see? I see Lilly and Oliver kissing. What? Oliver and Lilly! I ran up to them.

"You two finally are together! OMG! I can't believe it!" I was so surprised, that I didn't notice that Jake came up behind me. He grabbed me and he kissed me.

"Are you ready for that party tonight?"

"Of course, but you can't do that to me at the party. You can't cheat on me with…"

"You…. I know, I know. I won't. I don't want to get you or me in trouble." He said and pulled me into another kiss.

I pulled away, and Lilly was still kissing Oliver. "Lilly, we have to go!" and I pulled Lilly away from Oliver.

**After the party**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

When Lilly, Oliver, Jake and I got down to the beach after the party, we found a perfect view of the ocean and the bright moon. We sat down.

We were sitting around, and all at once, Jake and Oliver pulled Lilly and me into a huge, long kiss.

This long kiss was everything I wanted. Lilly and Oliver, and of course, me and Jake, together at last.

"I love you." Jake whispered.

"I love you, too!" I whispered back, and we drew into another long kiss.

* * *

**That's the end of this story. I promise to write more about the wedding and things like that.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Please keep reviewing!!**

**phantomlover101**


End file.
